Blood of the Luni
by RedSheWolf79
Summary: Running once again after getting Cheza from Darcia, Kiba and the others find a field covered with corpses. New wolves come into play. But not everything is as it appears and things get a bit twisted. Rated M for violance and lemony goodness later on!R
1. What is going on

The wind whipped through the trees unmercifully, bringing with it the tangy almost coppery scent of human blood. The scent was strong enough that it made their eyes water which implied that whatever was causing the smell was close. Keeping primarily to the shadows the two female wolves melded out of the tree line and made their way cautiously through the mountain pass towards the sweet stench of decay, all the while keeping their eyes, ears, and noses focused for any movement or any other signs of danger.

Whatever had killed had done so recently, and they did not want to come face-to-face with it. Keeping to the rocky outcroppings they studied the bloody scene below. The ground was littered with corpses. They were clearly soldiers of one of the Nobles, but from where they stood and the savagery of the killing they couldn't tell which house they were with.

"Do think we should go take a closer look?" The golden honey and white colored one asked.

"No I don't, whatever killed those men might still be down there. I don't think..." the dark red wolf stopped suddenly, when a different scent was brought to them by the wind. She moved closer to the edge and inhaled deeply. "Dawn, do you smell that?" She asked.

"All I can smell is blood and rotting flesh." Dawn responded sniffing cautiously at the air.

"No, there something else... it's hard to describe... but it smells like... flowers?"

"Flowers? Blaze, I think your nose is malfunctioning. There haven't been any flowers out here for years." Dawn said laughing.

"Wait... there's something else." Her ears went flat against her skull as she backed away from the edge of the overlook. She growled low in her throat, spun back around to look at Dawn and said, "Get back behind those rocks now!" as she herself jumped behind them.

_ SHIFT_

"Man, I'm hungry! Can we stop and find something to eat?" Hige whined.

"Shut up Porky! Were ALL hungry! If you hadn't eaten ALL the food last night, then we all wouldn't be so damn hungry now!" Tsume growled at him.

"I didn't eat ALL of it on my own!" Hige snapped back.

"Hey, cut it out you guys." Came the pitifully sad voice of Toboe.

"Zip it Runt!" Tsume snapped at him.

They were running again, had been since the sun had risen. Kiba didn't want to stop just yet. They were still too close to Darcia's keep for him to feel safe, but as he came out of the tree line he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hige, who was busy arguing with Tsume, and not really paying attention to where he was going, slammed right into Kiba's backside. "OUUUUU! What's the big idea! Next time give some kind of warning before you stop like that would ya!" Hige grouched as he recovered from the impact. Then Hige saw why Kiba had stopped so suddenly.

The clearing directly in front of them was covered with human bodies. The ground was soaked with the blood of the dead. Some of the bodies were badly mangled; faces gone, arms and legs ripped off, side's torn open. The cuts and the bite marks indicated that one or more wolves had done this.

Cheza walked ahead of them and said, "This one is saddened by what she sees. These men were killed by a wolf."

Tsume responded in his usual monotone voice, "There's definitely the scent of wolfs blood in the air. It's faint but it's there."

_SHIFT_

Blaze cautiously peeked around the rocks that she was hiding behind. The sight that greeted her sent shockwaves running through her. There in the middle of the field stood a young girl with light purple hair, the familiar sent of flowers emanated from her. It can't be! She thought. But there was no way she was mistaken about that scent. The girl was most definitely a Flower.

With her were five wolves, four male and one female. The black was the female. She was not a pure wolf jugging by her scent but that didn't seem to bother the others. The four males ranged in size, age, and color. The largest and oldest was a gray, next was a pure white, then a heavy-set brown, the brown and tan was the youngest and smallest of the group.

Strangely she found her attention was more focused on the white wolf then any of the others. Shaking her head violently trying to clear her thoughts she mentally scolded herself, I cannot be attracted to that wolf! I wont allow it!

But deep down, she was. She had never felt this way about any of the males in ANY of the packs that she had lived with over the years. Not one of them had attracted her eye the way this one did. And that fact alone worried her.

_SHIFT_

Kiba told Toboe to stay back in the tree line with Cheza, while he and the others checked the surrounding area for danger.

Toboe, the youngest of the group shuddered and whined, "You don't think the wolves that did this are still here do you?"

Tsume gave him a look that told him to not be such a pup and Blue growled in defense of the younger wolf. Tsume glared at her then "Tsh"ed when he saw Hige glaring at him.

"Lets move!" Kiba said as he began to search the field. The others spread out and began to do the same.

_SHIFT_

"Hmmm…." Blaze said. "I wonder what or who they're looking for?"

"I don't know, but I think we'd better get out of here before they find us." Dawn said from where she was hiding behind an outcropping of rocks.

"I think your right, let's get going. Make sure that you stay up wind, we don't want them to catch our scent." Blaze replied.

They would have to be careful; from her vantage point Blaze could only see two of the wolves. She knew that the tan wolf, the youngest one and the girl had retreated to the tree line. The black and the brown wolves were still working the field. She had no idea where the gray or the white had gone off too. But she could still smell them so she knew they were close.

"Jeez, I hate this. Creeping around here like we did something wrong. Stone would laugh at us if he saw what we were…" that was as far as the thought got when she was tackled from behind.


	2. First encounters

Red ~ Hey everyone here is chapter 2 for Blood of the Luni. I have re-worked it a bit and changed it a bit as well. Made it a bit longer then it started out. I hope that I can do updates for you all on this at least once a week. On a funnier note yes my girls, Kirameki/Blaze, Shimo/Frost, and Arashi/ Dawn… just incase you don't know they are my inspiration are still here but they are sleeping right at the moment as it is after midnight when I am posting this. I'm sure they will have notes to add to later chapters. But as for now on to chapter 2. ENJOY R&R PLEASE!

Normal disclaimers inserted here.. I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN OR ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL CHARACTERS FROM THAT SERIES.. All I own is the story line and my characters!

STUPID! She thought. I can't believe that I was caught off guard like that! The gray wolf had her pinned on her back and was using his front paws to grind her shoulders painfully against the rock at her back. From her position she could see that he had a cross like scar on his chest, but refused to look him in the eye. Instead she sent a look to where she knew Dawn was sill hiding, a look that told her not to come out.

"Hey! I'm talking to you girl! What are doing out here sneaking around?" He growled at her snapping her attention back to him.

Blaze stubbornness kicked in and she glared up at him but refused to answer him, her quick temper flared at being called "a girl". Using his own body weight against him she flipped him up over her head and sent him flying. Completing the maneuver she rolled to her feet just in time to see him regain his own footing.

Barring his fangs he made ready to charge her again. This time she'd be ready for him.

But before he could make a move toward her the white wolf jumped between them and said, "Back off! The scent is wrong. She's not the one who did this." Turning to face her he said, "Sorry about Tsume sometimes he can be a bit overzealous."

"IM OVERZEALOUS!" The gray; Tsume growled from behind him. "Why don't you ask her what the hell she's doing up here creeping around like she's got something to hide!" He continued.

Kiba glared at him over his shoulder, a look that Tsume knew all to well. A look that told him that if he didn't shut it he was in for a painful night.

"Whatever" Tsume growled back.

Kiba now focused on the she wolf in front of him. She was still standing as if waiting to be attacked. "Were not going to attack you." Kiba said. But her posture did not change. She was quite possibly the prettiest wolf he'd ever met.

Her dark red coat was thick and shone with heath. The part that struck an odd note was the pattern on her face. Her lower muzzle, eyes, and forehead where covered by pure silver and white fur. Creating the illusion of a dancing silver flame on her face. And her golden eyes shone brilliantly.

Pretty? Hell she was breathtaking. But at the moment she was glaring at him with mistrust and anger.

She was still not willing to talk to these wolves. The white one was watching her so intently it made her self-conscious. And she didn't like the feeling one bit. She gave him her best death glare and turned to leave.

"Wait, don't leave." He said from behind her. Something inside of her responded to the plea she heard in his voice but she kept on moving forward. She had to get out of here and away from him. Just before she got to the pass the brown and black wolves appeared and stepped in front of her effectively blocking her way.

Showing her fangs, she made it clear that she was more than ready to fight her way out if need be.

Suddenly the girl with the purple hair came running up out of nowhere, the brown and tan pup right on her heals. She ran toward Blaze and extended her hand.

"Cheza!" She heard the white wolf say somewhere in the back of her mind. The scent of the Flower was overpowering her senses causing her to feel lightheaded. She fought against the shift and managed to control it, but just barley. She was having trouble focusing on anything except the Flower. Seeing the kindness and sadness that reflected in the Flowers eyes she allowed the girl to embrace her.

"This one says she is searching for happiness in a world that has only brought her pain. Her pack is not her own. She cannot escape that from which she try's so desperately to flee. But she is not alone, there is another here, a friend."

Shocked by what the Flower had said. Blaze did something she never thought she'd do again. She transformed into her human from.

The scent of the Flower was still there but not as strong and she could control the shift in this form much better then in wolf form. Glancing around she noticed that the others had done the same.

"Come on out Dawn. I don't think that want any trouble." She called out.

Dawn, who was also now in human form came out of the pass, she was a girl who looked to be about 15 or so with thick shoulder length blond gold hair and crystalline blue eyes. She was wearing a blue leather jacket with a vest like top that was a lighter shade of blue underneath. She had on a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. She pushed past Hige and Blue and ran up to the other girl.

Glancing around again Blaze noticed everyone was staring at them, except for the Flower who was watching the white wolf. Who was staring intently at her once again. She locked eyes with him for a brief second then had to look away, the intensity in those gray orbs was causing her stomach to do back flips.

Was she really that intriguing? She thought herself rather plain. In human form, she looked about 17 or so. She wore a black leather jacket with a red tank top underneath. The black shorts she had on had at one time been a pair of jeans that she had ended up ripping the legs off about three inches above the knee. Her black leather boots stopped just below her knees and sported two-inch wedge heals. She found nothing remarkable about her features. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while the two white streaks hung loose framing her plain face; her eyes were a mixture of silver and blue normally dulled by sadness and pain.

Blaze was starting to feel frustrated and uncomfortable with everyone staring at them and no one saying anything.

"WHAT'S THAT MATTER WITH ALL OF YOU? HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A FEMALE BEFORE?" She yelled at them. Still no one said a word.

Then after what seemed an eternity the youngest wolf said, "Well, never one's so beautiful." Then as an afterthought he added. "I mean except for Blue." Then he began to blush profusely.

Hoping she wasn't blushing as much as he was she said, "Well I guess introductions should come first. My name is Blaze. This is Dawn."

The younger wolf smiled warmly at her and said, " My names Toboe, that's Hige (indicating the brown wolf), she's Blue (indicating the black wolf), this is Cheza (indicating the Flower), that guy back there, that's Tsume (indicating the gray wolf) and he's Kiba (indicating the white wolf)."

They all had a way of acknowledgement when they were introduced. Hige grinned at them in a way that made her want to run. Blue and Cheza smiled politely. Tsume glared evilly. And Kiba simply nodded.

"Mind telling us what you were doing out here?" Tsume asked acidly.

"Not that it's really any of your business!" She barked at him, "But, I was teaching Dawn about hunting when we caught the scent form this place. We came up here to investigate. That's when you all showed up. We didn't want a confrontation so we were about to leave when YOU ATTACKED ME!" She finished. The ferocity in her voice made Tsume take a step back.

"WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I TO KNOW!" he roared back at her.

"Well gee I don't know." Blaze responded sarcastically.

As soon as Blaze said it Dawn began to back out of the way. She knew what was coming, Blaze was goading him on purpose. He was the strongest member of this pack from what she could see, and Blaze had to let them know that they were no easy target. This was one of the reasons Dawn hated confronting strange wolves.

"Maybe if you had stopped to and used your head, you know that hard lump that's about three feet above your ass, you would have realized that I don't smell like I just slaughtered a whole bunch of humans. But….hmmm…. maybe that would have been asking a bit to much from someone like you."

"SOMEONE LIKE ME?" He growled the warning in his voice went unheeded.

"Ya you know the big macho type. The "I'm a big hard ass so no body better fuck with me" type."

Before any of them could say or do anything Tsume launched himself at her in wolf form but she was ready for him. She was faster then he thought she'd be, and that was his downfall. She moved left and as he passed her she grabbed him in mid-lunge and tossed him back into the pass.

She could tell that everyone was shocked by her strength, speed and agility. But then something changed. A dark cloud rolled into and filled her mind; bringing with it a throbbing pain. She could scene danger. Blaze grabbed her head hitting her knees and screamed in agony. The last thing she remembered hearing was the sonic blast from a ship.


End file.
